


Open Every First Wednesday From 8-8:15

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Customers? What do they think this is a book shop?, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Saved by a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: Aziraphale tries really hard to make sure no one can buy any of his books, including setting very strange hours. Unfortunately for him, customers always find a way.





	Open Every First Wednesday From 8-8:15

Aziraphale was annoyed. No, annoyed was not the correct word for it. He was _agitated_. There were customers in the shelves, smelling of an unfortunate amount of money. That meant they were actually looking to _buy_ one of his precious books. When he was determining his hours for this week, he thought that since this day was a holiday 1 that it would be safe enough to be open for a few hours in the morning.

He had been wrong.

He had tried his best to get them out. He had made pointed comments about their choices, he had informed them that he was closing soon, he had even burned some food in his kitchen in an attempt to smoke them out. He had done everything short of using a miracle to get them out the door, but these customers with their expensive handbags and luxurious coats would not budge until they found the perfect important sounding book to put into their sitting room. Aziraphale was left to nervously smile and titter about the book shop, praying to the All Mighty that they did not buy a single book.

It was five minutes after he had turned the sign on his door, and three minutes after he had told the customers in his shop that yes, really, he was closed now thank you very much, when he heard the door open again. He rounded on the intruder ready to very firmly tell them that the store was most certainly closed, and if the offender cannot read a simple sign then really what would they even do with a book, when he spotted Crowley swaggering into his shop.

"Crowley," Aziraphale said, his voice tinged with relief and joy that he refused to filter. "How- Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Angel," Crowley said, closing the space between them quickly. He grabbed the lapels of Aziraphale's vest with both hands and he pushed the angel against the bookshelf behind him. By some miracle, despite the sudden force, none of the books so much as shifted in their space. "I just need you," Crowley said, before leaning in and kissing Aziraphale with a searing kiss.

Oh. Oh, that was alright then. Aziraphale melted into the kiss as he returned it in kind. His hands moved of their own accord, one resting on an incredibly bony hip and the other on the top of Crowley's back, drawing him in as close as they could become without separating their atoms to fit into the spaces between. Aziraphale had to stifle a small noise when he felt Crowley's incredibly talented tongue flick across his lips, and based on the chuckle he felt more than heard he wasn't sure he was successful. There was no other movement, no other actions, just two beings who were maddeningly in love sharing a kiss that should have melted a hole in the floor. That was all Aziraphale needed.

When Crowley finally broke the kiss so their bodies could breathe, he pulled away only long enough to begin peppering kisses along Aziraphale's jaw and cheek, his hot breath tickling along Aziraphale's skin. Aziraphale allowed his eyes to open, glancing around the book shop in his haze when he stopped. The haze cleared up instantly when it clicked and Aziraphale pulled his head away to look around. Crowley whined out a small "Angel," when Aziraphale tried to move.

The customers were gone. There was no sign of them, no books missing, and it was just the two of them in the book shop. Aziraphale looked back at Crowley who was now pouting on his shoulder. Aziraphale reached over and hooked his thumb on Crowley's glasses, pulling them up to the top of Crowley's head and looking into those yellow eyes, no white visible after such a kiss. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" Crowley asked, lifting his head again and cupping Aziraphale's jaw and stroking over one cheek with his thumb. "I just missed you, Angel."

Aziraphale relaxed, smiling gently and he nodded into the touch. "I missed you too, dear." Aziraphale leaned back against the bookshelf and let out a breath. "You can kiss me whenever you want."

"That is certainly my plan," Crowley said, leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Aziraphale wasn't sure which holiday it was, he had long last track of things like that. All he knew is it had something to do with blowing up the government.


End file.
